Lost
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Whatever troubles they were about to endure were lost upon them in the sweet moment of the kiss...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Okay I promised to write a fic that wasn't drabble and this is it. It's probably going to have 4 parts to it. Each set a different time. Think of this as a type of filler for my fic "Married to Hyuga Neji" before Hypothetically, which I will probably finish.

* * *

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone- Where Will You Go, Evanescence.

"Neji…are you awake?"

There was no response which was odd as the Hyuga was usually a very light sleeper. Ino turned around to face the man who was supposed to be in her bed. However she was met with an empty space. She rose from the bed, the covers spilling off her pale body to reveal a naked shoulder, her hand ghosted over the spot that was previously occupied to find it still warm. Had he left? She didn't believe so but still…but it was then she noticed the light that peeked out from her bath, the door cracked letting just a sliver of light escape.

Curious, the blond lifted from the bed paying no mind to her naked body tiptoeing to her bathroom. One bright blue eye peeked through the crack. In her line of vision she stumbled upon the vision of Neji doubled over the toilet releasing the contents of his stomach. The sight made her sick to her stomach and worry enter her heart.

"Neji—"

"I already know your there."

The Hyuga stood abruptly, wiping his mouth before opening the door completely allowing Ino to get a full look at him. There had been blood on the corner of his mouth. He looked nothing like he was just a moment ago, his emotions were masked as usual and there was no sign of any emotional turmoil she had beheld a moment ago. The corner of Neji's lips tilted up just a bit, a further attempt to hide from her, before turning towards the sink. Grabbing a toothbrush and proceeded to clean his mouth.

Ino leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed she studied the man in front of her. Why did he still hide from her? After everything they had been through so far? Of course they're relationship wasn't traditional in anyway. He had used her at the beginning simply to disobey his family whilst she found him an asshole, still found him attractive in a way and wanted to be different. Somehow they stumbled upon something deeper, something that seemed to hold much more as cliché as it might sound. Perhaps that destiny that Neji had always spoken off did exist and that was what brought the two together. Neji, however, might have not felt the same way. He tossed and turned at night, pushed her away when she tried to comfort him, then left her alone to be by himself. Dreams were his worst enemy and she couldn't fight those battles for him. He couldn't hide from her though, she knew him better than anyone, while he may of appeared calm and collected all the time, the perfect example of a shinobi, it was these moments that shattered that. Neji always played as though he was someone else when he was someone entirely different.

Broken from her thoughts as a pair of warm arms circled around her small waist, she looked up into the eyes of the man of her thoughts. He met her eyes steadily, whilst they were softer for her than for anyone, there was still a wall. Neji leaned over and nuzzled the side of her neck, holding her closer. One of his hands ghosted over her stomach and she knew what he was thinking off. The two had stumbled upon a miracle, though at first was something neither was ready for nor wanted, it turned into something that excited them.

Ino was pregnant.

Of course people had opposed as the Hyuga prodigy and the Yamanaka mind walker were not married. The most resistance came from Neji's own family, hatred was held in their eyes as they looked upon the two. Neji's blood was valued among the Hyuga clan and he had gone and tainted it with the blood of a commoner. It disgusted them and even his fellow branch members looked down on him with contempt. The only ones that didn't were Hinata, Hanabi, and surprisingly, Hiashi. Not only was Ino pregnant, she was not having one, but two children, twins. When Ino had told Neji the names she wanted to bestow upon their children the smile that lit his features was unmatched by any she had ever seen. Hizashi and Hiashi were the names she wanted to give the twins.

Something of his own, something that he could love with no string attached and something he could control in his life. Ino had given him the ultimate gift and for that their bond continued to grow. Neji looked down at Ino, who was still looking at him curiously with the eyes that he felt himself drown in yet eyes that weren't like his own thus hated. He smiled however, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips against her own.

Whatever troubles they were about to endure were lost upon them in the sweet moment of the kiss.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
